Campo de mariposas
by Pearl Parkinson
Summary: Pansy atiende a la fiesta del año, con un disfraz muy especial.


_Hola a todos, esta es mi participación en el reto especial: "Disfrázate con Jack O'Lantern" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Espero que les guste y se rían un rato :)_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo el potterverso es de Jk, yo solo juego con los personajes._

* * *

><p><strong>Octubre, 2001<strong>

Era una fresca mañana otoñal cuando Pansy Parkinson despertó con la emoción reflejada en su rostro. Se puso sus pantuflas y bajo corriendo a prepararse un café. Desayunó sin despegar la mirada de la ventana. Para cuando había terminado su pan con mermelada, una lechuza volaba presurosa hasta su ventana cargando con sus patas un paquete.

Abrió la ventana para dejarla pasar y le quitó la caja casi con brusquedad. Sacó la edición de "Corazón de Bruja" y buscó en el índice. Precisamente en la página treinta estaba su reportaje de sociales. Soltó una risa aguda al ver "Pansy Parkinson" al pie del escrito acompañada de una pequeña foto de ella en donde sonreía enseñando todos sus dientes.

De pronto tocaron la puerta, sacándola de su ensoñación. ¿Quién estaría llamando a su puerta a estas horas? Se asomó por la mirilla y se encontró a tres duendecillos vestidos de calabaza y un pergamino en la mano. Intrigada, abrió la puerta.

—Srita. Parkinson…— Comenzó uno de los duendes.

— Ha tenido el honor de ser invitada…— Siguió otro duende.

— A la gran fiesta de Halloween del Prof. Horace Slughorn…—Continuó el último duende.

—Que se llevará a cabo el día 31 de octubre…

—A las 8 de la noche…

—En la gran mansión encantada de Cormenville…

—¡Disfraz obligatorio!— Gritaron los tres al unisono y le entregaron un pergamino enrollado con una bonita cinta morada.

No pudo evitar soltarle una carcajada a los duendecillos, quienes con cara de pocos amigos dieron media vuelta y desaparecieron de ahí. Apenas había entrado a la casa con una sonrisa en los labios cuando se escuchó un _Puff_ seguido de cosas cayendo y rompiéndose. Pansy corrió a la sala de estar y se encontró a Daphne y Tracey tiradas en el suelo, con el cabello y la ropa llena de polvo, muertas de la risa.

—¡Pansy!— Gritó Daphne cuando se levantó. — ¿Has recibido la invitación?

—¡Daphne! Sé más prudente, puede que ni siquiera sepa de la fiesta— Le dijo Tracey

—¿La fiesta de Slughorn? Acabo de recibir mi invitación— Les dijo enseñándoles el rollo de pergamino.

—¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Ahora todo será perfecto! — Dijo Tracey.

— Hace tanto tiempo que no hay un baile decente, ¡desde la boda de Tori y Draco! Ups, lo siento, Pansy— Le dijo Daphne.

—¡Daphne! No te preocupes, Pansy. No te perdiste de mucho— Le dijo guiñándole el ojo — En fin, lo mejor de todo es que… ¡Es de disfraces!

—Creo que iré vestida de… el cadáver de la novia— Dijo Pansy.

—Muy apropiado— le dijo Daphne entre risas.

—O tal vez de gitana.

—No, no, eso está muy pasado de moda— Dijo Tracey

—¡Ya sé! Podemos vestirnos de realeza, yo de reina, Daphne de princesa y tú de duquesa.

—¡Sí! Asi podemos vestir a Milicent del bufón de la corte.— Dijo Daphne riendo.

—Eres mas mala que la carne de puerco, Daphne— la regañó Tracey

En toda la semana no había podido pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la fiesta de Slughorn y en su disfraz, en la corona que iba a usar, el vestido, los zapatos, el peinado, el maquillaje… Estaba completamente estresada. Mandó a Victoria, su asistente, a comprar todas las cosas necesarias para el baile, mientras recolectaba nueva información para su reportaje del próximo mes, aunque sabía perfectamente que el baile le iba a facilitar el trabajo.

El gran día llegó demasiado rápido. Pansy se levantó con una sorpresa esperándola al pie de su cama. Se trataba de una enorme caja plateada con un moño rojo exagerado que la adornaba. Emocionada, abrió la caja y su sonrisa se agrandó al descubrir en su interior unas enormes alas de mariposa, muy coloridas y llenas de brillos. Incluso tenía unas antenas a juego y un vestido rosa ajustado.

Sobre la caja había una pequeña nota hecha en tinta verde que decía: "Te encontraré cuando el reloj anuncie las 12". No estaba firmada, y eso lo hacía mil veces más emocionante. La fiesta del año sería, en sí, espectacular, y si además un admirador secreto le pedía verse a media noche, no podía ser más perfecto.

Para las 8 de la noche Pansy ya estaba lista, con sus alas y antenas bien puestas. Salió de su casa con una cámara fotográfica y desapareció.

Slughorn había escogido una vieja mansión a las afueras de Londres, hogar de mil y una historias que aterrorizaba al mundo muggle, pues estaba habitada, en su mayoría, por fantasmas. Para la ocasión, la mansión tenía los vidrios rojos y las paredes llenas de telarañas.

Pansy entró a la mansión para encontrarse con el gran salón repleto de gente, todos con disfraces ridículos y con copas de martini en la mano.

—¿Marietta?— Preguntó una chica detrás de ella. Pansy volteó y se encontró con Cho, vestida de … ¿Mariposa?

—Cho.

—¿Parkinson? Lo siento, no te reconocí, ¿también te enviaron el disfraz?

—Si— le contestó sin querer admitirlo. ¿Quién le había mandado el disfraz? ¿No era un admirador secreto?

—No se quien lo envió, pero es bello ¿No crees?— dijo Cho moviendo la cabeza para que las antenas se agitaran.

Pansy la dejó hablando sola, caminó hacia la barra y se tomó un martini con solo un par de tragos.

—¿Pansy?—

—¿Daphne? ¡No! ¿Por qué demonios todas traemos el mismo maldito disfraz?— dijo Pansy furibunda.

—No lo sé, pero Tracey también esta vestida de mariposa.

—¡Voy a matarlo!

—¿A quién?— dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

—¡Blaise! ¿Tu mandaste los disfraces?— Le preguntó a gritos.

—¡Calma, mujer! No sé de qué me estás hablando. Pero debo decir que se ven espectaculares de mariposa, de haber sabido, habría traído mi red— le dijo seductoramente.

—Ahora no, Blaise.

—¡Anímate! Es solo un disfraz, el ambiente es muy bueno y hay martinis y vino por todos lados, ¡A divertirnos!

Pansy le hizo caso a su amiga e intentó relajarse. Recordó su cámara fotográfica y retrato a las personas más interesantes, entre ellas, Ron Weasley vestido de vikingo, Harry Potter vestido de un intento de pirata y Slughorn vestido de vaquero, sin olvidar a Milicent, que si había ido vestida de bufón, pero Pansy no tenía corazón para ponerla en la revista.

Sin darse cuenta, el reloj anunció la media noche sonando las campanas y Pansy fue cogida del brazo y casi arrastrada por una persona encapuchada, hasta llegar a una habitación oscura. Ahí había al menos siete chicas vestidas de mariposa, incluidas Daphne y Tracey.

—Bienvenidas, señoritas. Han tenido el honor de ser invitadas a la fiesta privada de Halloween, organizada por un servidor— dijo quitándose la capucha, Adrian Pucey — En cada una de las puertas, detrás de ustedes, están todas las cosas necesarias para la noche, ¡Que comience la fiesta!

Pansy, dudosa, entró por la puerta que llevaba su nombre. Prendió la luz y se arrepintió en el instante. La habitación estaba repleta de varas, esposas y sobre una mesilla se encontraba un fino corsé negro, medias a juego y unos zapatos de tacón rojo.

—¡Cerdo!— Gritó Pansy al entender todo aquello.

—Pansy, querida, ¿Estas lista?— Se escuchó la voz de Adrian al otro lado de la puerta.

—Oh, si— dijo Pansy con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

—No puedo esperar a…

—¡Stupefy!—Gritó Pansy, llenando el lugar de una luz roja.

Salió victoriosa de la mansión junto a Daphne, Tracey y una cámara llena de fotografías de Adrian Pucey enfundado en un corsé negro, con medias negras hasta el muslo y unos tacones altos color rojo. Será la ruina del chico, pero le enseñará a no meterse con ella en el futuro.

* * *

><p><em>No tuve mucho tiempo para editarlo, así que si ven alguna falta de ortografía, pido mil disculpas.<em>

_¿Review?_


End file.
